


H2OVanoss- Snow

by squiggleyo



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-26
Updated: 2018-07-26
Packaged: 2019-06-16 16:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15440751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squiggleyo/pseuds/squiggleyo
Summary: Yay, snow!! Evan is known for terrorizing his friends in the snow, and nobody wants to go out in the snow with him. Unless...





	H2OVanoss- Snow

**Author's Note:**

> This one's only like,,, 600 words. It's been sitting in my drafts collecting dust for almost a year so I figured I'd just somewhat edit it and throw it out onto the internet. Sorry if everyone's a bit out of character- enjoy, I guess?

Jonathan was sat on his friend Mini's couch, along with the rest of the crew. It was the middle of January, and Mini wanted to hang out with everyone before break was over.

"NOOOOOOOO yOu FUCK" Tyler yelled, which was followed by laughter from the boys as he launched himself off the platform.

Tyler, Scotty, Marcel, and Mini were playing Smash Bros, sitting on the floor in front of the couch, while himself, Evan, Brian, Moo, Nogla, and Anthony watched the clusterfuck from the safety of the couch.

"How is that possible?" Scotty asked between breaths of laughter.

"I don't know! It just blew me off the FUCKING MAP!" 

At this point, Mini was struggling for breath and Marcel was hiding his face behind his hands, the game forgotten. Some who were simply watching giggled too, seemingly enjoying Tyler's frustration.

"Guys! It snowed!" Daithi said with excitement while staring out the window at the white landscape.

"Really?" Evan asked, and Jonathan thought he could literally see sparkles in his eyes when he got up onto his knees on the couch, "We should go play out in the snow!" 

Evan looked hopefully across the room at their friends, but was met with a collective groan from most of the group.

"I ain't doin' that shite again." Brian said with an accusing pointer finger.

"Never again." Moo breathed out, slouching deep into the couch.

"Mini?" Evan asked with puppy dog eyes, standing up.

"Oh, no, no, no- I know what happened when you took Tyler out in the snow." Mini said.

The rest of their friends either shook their head or flat out refused when Evan asked, pleaded, and begged.

"You guys aren't any fun." Evan collapsed back onto the couch with a dramatic sigh.

Evan loved the snow. And the thought of enjoying it with his friends was one he loved- however, he was notorious for being ruthless in the snow, and once, he shoved a handful of snow down Tyler's shirt.

Suddenly, as if remembering something important, he shot back up into a sitting position and turned to his right, where Jon was sitting, only blocked by Brian and Moo. 

Him and Jonathan had only recently met, but hit it off immediately. Pretty much anyone in the group could tell you they had instant chemistry and, hell, most of them could've sworn they started dating. Tyler had introduced them in August, before high school had started up once again. Jonathan hadn't experienced a snow fall with Evan yet, and that made him the perfect candidate.

He hurriedly scrambled across the couch (and the boys' laps-met with complaints and curses) until he was desperately sat on top of Jon, a pleading smile on his face.

Evan didn't even have to tell him anything, he assumed it was obvious as he closed his eyes and smiled as big as he could.

"Please?" He asked.

Everyone had started tiny side conversations, but were still listening in on Evan and Jon.

"I don't know, Evan... everyone else must have a pretty good reason as to why they're not going outside with you." Jonathan said, with a bit of a hesitating tone.

He opened his eyes to look Jonathan in the eye, and huffed.

He sucked in a deep breath before starting plan b.

"PLEEEEEEEEEEEE-" He started.

He had to stop when a hand was pressed to his mouth to avoid suffocating, and opened his eyes. There, bright blue eyes and all, was Jonathan, with a slightly annoyed look on his face.

"If you stop doing whatever the hell that is, i'll go outside with you."

Evan nodded, and waited until Jon slowly removed his hand before smiling and hugging Jonathan as hard as he could.

"GAYYYYY!" 

"Oh shut the FUCK up Tyler. It was cute! Good ol' Jonny boy's taking one for the team!" Mini said.

"Let's go get dressed!" Evan said, and physically carried Jonathan the whole way upstairs.

"That right there, my friends, is a man with a death wish." Anthony sighed.


End file.
